


When Destiny Calls

by StoryWarrior



Series: When Destiny Calls [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, BOOK1, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Pirates, Some Romance, Some fighting, some battle scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWarrior/pseuds/StoryWarrior
Summary: When an evil plagues a flourishing kingdom, two princesses; Xanthe and Rachel, joining forces with another prince and his knight must find a way to heal their kingdom, meeting new friends along the way...and perhaps learning that there is a danger far more sinister at play...[Book 1 of a 3 Book Series]
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: When Destiny Calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897846
Kudos: 1





	When Destiny Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new at putting my own stories onto this website, please be kind and let me know how you like it. I will attempt to update this story fortnightly, to allow myself the ability to write chapters in advance.

In this time of the world, the main kingdoms were divided. There was one kingdom ruled by a kind, gentle king with one son. The king's name was Jeffery, and his son was a mage named Atlas, his best friend was a guard for their kingdom named Corban. Atlas was slightly awkward, and nervous about running the kingdom from his father, as his mother was killed when bandits attacked the kingdom one day when he was a small child. He preferred to stay out of fights, but his caring personality would make it hard for him to deny someone in need. When he takes the throne, people are expecting him to be a kind and strategic ruler.

The second kingdom wasn't as fruitful as Jeffery's but was successful, nonetheless. The king was more on the brute force side, while slightly listening to his children. This king was named Charles. He had three children. The oldest was a daughter named Xanthe. She shared her mother's blue eyes and her father's brown hair, and her father's horns. Her blue eyes were also sharp as a dragon's, like her father's deep cyan. She was forceful like her father but had kindness and compassion that came through especially with her family. She had the expertise to train and lead a small army, and everyone was anticipating the day she took the throne and ruled the kingdom. The second oldest was another girl named Rachel. She shared her mother's golden locks and her father's deep cyan eyes, however she did possess horns much like her elder sister and her father, though they were much smaller, hidden underneath her hair. She was a bright young woman with a lovely smile and energetic personality.

However, after Rachel was born hers and Xanthe's mother died, but Charles had soon married another woman, who gave birth to their half-brother, Elliot. He took most definitely after his mother, with red hair and green eyes. He was learning magic and while he was slightly looked down upon by some of the people, Xanthe and Rachel treated him with kindness and like a brother. He was shy and preferred to stay in the library, but he did enjoy walking through town with his sisters. However, after a few years the eldest princess started to notice a change in her father's personality. He was colder, and less open to listening to the public. She spoke about it with Rachel, who exhibited the same worries. However, they tried to talk to Charles about their worries, but he shot them down with yells and accusations over how they must focus on the good of the kingdom. Xanthe always sensed something off about her father, but now her suspicions were being proven...there was evil plaguing their kingdom, and her father was at the centre of it. She needed help...and so she sent a letter to the only boy she knew of to help her.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Atlas heard a bird tweeting outside his window, and turning, he opened it seeing a white dove holding a rolled piece of parchment in its grip. Extending his hand, the dove dropped the piece of paper in his palm, tied with a white ribbon and sat at the sill. He shut the window and sat back down, untying and unfolding the paper, to reveal a letter. When beginning to read, he noticed who it was from.

'𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔜𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔤 𝔓𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔄𝔱𝔩𝔞𝔰;

ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔓𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰𝔰 𝔛𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔫 𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔡𝔬𝔪. ℑ 𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔪𝔶 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔯 𝔰𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯'𝔰 𝔟𝔦𝔯𝔡 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔡𝔢𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔪𝔢𝔰𝔰𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔰 𝔰𝔬𝔬𝔫 𝔞𝔰 𝔰𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡. ℑ 𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯 𝔡𝔦𝔣𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔱𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔭 𝔪𝔞𝔶 𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔞𝔶 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔱𝔥𝔢...𝔯𝔲𝔪𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰. 𝔄𝔰 𝔣𝔞𝔯 𝔞𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔤𝔬, 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔢. ℑ 𝔦𝔫𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔱 𝔪𝔶 𝔣𝔞𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯'𝔰 𝔰𝔱𝔲𝔟𝔟𝔬𝔯𝔫𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔲𝔩𝔞𝔯𝔩𝔶 𝔞𝔰𝔨 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔭 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔦𝔣 ℑ 𝔡𝔦𝔡 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔡𝔦𝔯𝔢, ℑ 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔠𝔥𝔢𝔡 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔦𝔫 𝔰𝔢𝔠𝔯𝔢𝔱 𝔫𝔬 𝔩𝔢𝔰𝔰. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔢𝔢, 𝔞 𝔠𝔢𝔯𝔱𝔞𝔦𝔫 𝔢𝔳𝔦𝔩 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔲𝔫 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔫 𝔪𝔶𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣, 𝔣𝔞𝔪𝔦𝔩𝔶, 𝔪𝔶 𝔭𝔢𝔬𝔭𝔩𝔢 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔬𝔰𝔱 𝔦𝔪𝔭𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔩𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔡𝔬𝔪, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔦𝔤𝔫𝔬𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔦𝔰𝔰𝔲𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔣𝔞𝔯 𝔱𝔬𝔬 𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔤. 𝔐𝔶 𝔣𝔞𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔡𝔬𝔢𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰, 𝔫𝔢𝔦𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔡𝔬𝔢𝔰 𝔪𝔶 𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔭𝔪𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔬𝔯 𝔪𝔶 𝔟𝔯𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯. ℜ𝔞𝔠𝔥𝔢𝔩 𝔞𝔫𝔡 ℑ 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔬𝔫𝔢𝔰 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔠𝔥𝔢𝔡 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲.

ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔰𝔬 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔡 𝔬𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔣𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔡 ℭ𝔬𝔯𝔟𝔞𝔫. ℌ𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔪𝔞𝔶 𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰. 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, ℑ'𝔪 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔞𝔰𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔬 𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔰𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔩𝔢𝔱𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔡 𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔭𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔢, 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔭𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔦𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴 𝔪𝔶𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔶 𝔰𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔬 𝔪𝔢𝔢𝔱 ℭ𝔬𝔯𝔟𝔞𝔫 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣 𝔦𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔣𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔅𝔒𝔗ℌ 𝔬𝔣 𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔡𝔬𝔪'𝔰 𝔟𝔬𝔯𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔰. 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔤𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔶𝔬𝔲, 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔯. 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔞𝔨𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔅𝔒𝔗ℌ 𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔡𝔬𝔪𝔰, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫 𝔦𝔫-𝔟𝔢𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔢𝔫.

𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔶 𝔰𝔞𝔣𝔢,

𝔛𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔥𝔢.

Atlas stared at the letter, re-reading it over and over, then sighed. The letter was brief, but he could sense how desperate Xanthe was to have him believe her. Folding the letter up, he walked out to the training grounds to find his friend.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Rachel ran through the halls desperate to get to her sister's room, she dodged servants and maids, and then burst through the door, nearly falling over but she got her balance back as her sister turned to face her. "X-XANTHE!" She said smiling brightly and held the sealed letter in her hand. Rachel saw her sister's bright expression as she walked over, extending her hand for the letter. Taking it, she immediately opened it and read it aloud to her sister, the two girls sitting on the bed in Xanthe's chamber.

𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝒫𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝒳𝒶𝓃𝓉𝒽𝑒,

𝐼𝓃𝒹𝑒𝑒𝒹, 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇, 𝑒𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒸𝒾𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝒶𝑔𝓇𝑒𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓈 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔𝒹𝑜𝓂𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓈𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓌. 𝐻𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇, 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝒶𝒻𝑒𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝒶𝓎 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑜 𝓈𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓆𝓊𝒾𝓉𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓅𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔𝒹𝑜𝓂. 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝑜 𝒞𝑜𝓇𝒷𝒶𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝒹 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒹𝑜𝓊𝒷𝓉𝓈, 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝓉𝑜 𝓅𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝒶𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒.

𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝑜 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝒶𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝟧 𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓀𝓈 𝒾𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔, 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝒹𝒾𝓇𝑒 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓎 𝒷𝑒, 𝐼 𝒻𝑒𝓁𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝓊𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓈𝑒 𝟧 𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓀𝓈. 𝒢𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹, 𝒶𝓈 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓀𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝑜 𝒞𝑜𝓇𝒷𝒶𝓃, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓃 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝒻𝒶𝓇 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝒷𝑜𝓉𝒽 𝑜𝒻 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔𝒹𝑜𝓂'𝓈 𝒷𝑜𝓇𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓈. 𝐼 𝓉𝓇𝓊𝓁𝓎 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀𝓈. 𝒲𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝓌𝑜 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒.

𝒰𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃,

𝒫𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒜𝓉𝓁𝒶𝓈.

Rachel squealed happily hugging Xanthe, who hugged her back tears forming in her eyes. She smiled. "What do we do after we meet them?"

She looked aside. "We convince them to help us and we recruit them..." Rachel nodded, hugging her sister tightly. They would do it...they would save everyone...perhaps even their father!

_Wouldn't they?_


End file.
